


A Baby at Logan's

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Autism, Colors, Fire, Flashback, Gen, Minor Character Death, Stars, dad!deceit, dad!logan, death mention, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Someone shows up at the Sanders' house and Patton learns about how Logan and Virgil found each other.(Just read it, Nike Swoosh)





	A Baby at Logan's

Virgil was hopping around the living room. Roman was coming over today. It’d been forever since they had hung out. One time Roman went on a field trip with school to see the animals, another Roman got in trouble for being too loud and had to stay after. But today they were going to get to play. Virgil smiled. Patton had secretly gotten Virgil a small pack of glitter crayons and Virgil couldn’t wait to show them off to Roman.

A knock on the door drew Virgil’s attention and he wandered over. He answered the door now, at least when he knew it was Roman or Thomas. Virgil opened the door enough for himself and blinked down at the shoes in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed. Those weren’t Roman’s bright red light-up shoes. These were some old large mustard shoes. Virgil turned and started to push the door closed, that was not Roman. Virgil didn’t answer the door if it wasn’t Roman.

The person outside chuckled awkwardly and pushed against the door, stopping it from closing. Virgil pushed harder but he wasn’t that strong.

“Jeez Virgil let up.” The voice grumbled.

Virgil froze. Without him pushing the door anymore, the door swung inwards and wacked the small boy in the face. The stranger let out a curse as Virgil started bawling and flailing at the door in blind pain. The mustard shoed man stood confused. Somehow with his random movements, Virgil hit the door closed.

Arms wrapped around Virgil and suddenly his feet were dangling in the air. The frightened and overwhelmed boy continued his flailing unsure of who had grabbed him. No touching. Stranger at the door. No touching. Blue. Red. No touching. Yellow. Yellow. Yellow.

“Shhh, Purple.” The person holding him whispered. “It’s okay, it’s me Blue. We’re going upstairs okay.”

Virgil’s limbs started to calm down as he buried his face into the soft cardigan.

As Virgil and Patton disappeared quickly up the stairs, the cardigan wearing man heard Logan open the door and sounded the coldest Patton had ever heard.

“Dee, what are you doing here?”

 

Patton gently stroked Virgil’s purple beanie, he had refused to remove it since Roman had given it to him. When the pair had reached Virgil’s small room, Virgil had ripped himself from Patton’s warm chest and curled under his blankets. Patton had wanted to get some ice for Virgil’s face, but Virgil had refused to come out of his blanket nest.  His head was only slightly poking out now that he had fallen asleep.

Patton stood up and made his way to the bedroom door. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, he had been doing laundry upstairs while Logan was doing dishes in the kitchen. Obviously Logan knew whoever was at the door, but Patton had no idea who would have caused a reaction like that out of Virgil.

As quietly as he could, Patton made his way downstairs. He hadn’t thought he had been with Virgil for long, but he was greeted with an empty house. The stranger, Dee, and Logan where nowhere to be found. Patton wrung his hands remembering how cold Logan had sounded. Worry filled Patton, the possibility of something horrible happening to his boyfriend.

Just as he was about to spam Logan’s phone, the front door open. Patton whipped around at the sound. Logan looked stressed and exhausted but nothing too concerning. The worried man launched himself into the other and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. A million questions flew through his mind, but all that mattered right now was that Logan and Virgil were okay.

The pair migrated to the couch and waited until they each had a warm cup of tea between their hands

“Dee is my brother.” Logan started quietly. “He is also Virgil’s biological father.”

 

_Logan smiled down at the small face in his arms. His nephew and godson blinked wide-eyed up at the stranger. Small cooing noises involuntarily left Logan’s lips as he gently rocked Virgil. Logan heard his brother snicker and snort before peaking at his son over Logan’s shoulder._

_“He is very beautiful Dee.” Logan whispered not taking his eyes from the baby. “Highest congratulations to you and Sandy.”_

_Dee smiled and reached around to place a quick kiss on his son’s head. “You’re going to be a great uncle.” Logan nodded, not realizing Dee had left to tend to his wife. Logan couldn’t get the soft smile off his face, not that he wanted to._

_The new uncle slowly rolled his head as his neck got sore from holding the small baby and having his head held down for so long. His smile grew as he saw a plethora of glow-in-the-dark stars dotted across the ceiling. They were obviously not applied by an astronomer but how could Logan have gotten mad at the large ‘V’ constellation directly above the crib._

_“I’m going to teach you about the stars.” Logan whispered as Virgil’s small eyes started to droop close again._

_Logan drummed his fingers hard against the wheel. He cursed at the other drivers for the traffic he was stuck in. He cursed at the speed limit and the police who decided to ticket everyone to day. He curse at the red light he was currently trapped at._

_He had gotten a frantic call from Dee that he needed to come immediately to the hospital. Logan’s mind flashed through all the possibilities that something had happened to little Virgil, or Sandy, or Dee. They were the only family he had, he couldn’t lose them. Dear god, Virgil was barely six months old._

_Logan haphazardly parked, somehow managing to not be in three different spots. He rushed in and was directed down a number of winding identical halls. Logan finally ended his sprint at room B15. He did his best to compose himself before knocking gently and walking in._

_Dee was laying in the hospital bed, the entire left side of his face covered in gauze. His right eye was bloodshot, red, and puffy. As Logan slowly walked closer, he could see the sheen of tears covering his brother’s cheek._

_“She’s dead.” Dee stated monotonously not glancing toward his brother. “She grabbed him and passed him to me. The ceiling came down.”_

_Logan stood stiffly as he looked up at the half burned down damp house. There were some salvageable memories and pieces of furniture but most of it was gone. Logan carefully walked around the perimeter of the house. The small second floor room nestled in the back corner of the house had faired the best. Logan hadn’t been to the house too many times, school work had started consuming his time, but Logan could recognize the gender neutral yellow that peaked through all the soot and ash._

_He desperately wanted to go up there, as if being there now would have helped his family. A pain filled his chest as he wondered if the ‘V’ was still above the crib._

“The death of his wife took a large toll on Dee.” Logan continued. “He had his problems, alcohol and lying predominately, but Sandy helped him and he was much better than he had been when we were younger. Without his support system, his life fell apart. A child was too much for him.” Logan paused to calm his shaking hands. Patton cuddled closer into Logan and tightened his hug.

“He at least had the decency to drop Virgil into my arms rather than leaving him on my doorstep.”

Patton nodded and let out a quiet, “Oh Lo, I’m so sorry.”

“At some point he got himself into rehab. I kept some light tabs on him as he flickered in and out of various programs and facilities. But it seemed that he fully completed a program and wanted to see his son.”

“Virgil’s not his son anymore, Logan. He’s yours.” Logan didn’t respond but his eyes said that he didn’t quite believe him. “You’ve been here for him day in and out, through the good days and the bad ones.”

Patton gently kissed Logan. “Have you even seen the way he’ll smile at you sometimes?” Patton could feel Logan’s mouth twitch upward. “Or the twinkle in his eye when you teach him about the stars and the planets?”

 

Patton rambled on and on about how much Virgil loved Logan. Neither was sure how long they had been curled up on the couch together, but the sun had set long ago. Logan carefully supported the half asleep Patton up the stairs to their bedroom – the kindergarten teacher refused to be carried. Patton immediately passed out once hitting the pillow. Logan chuckled lightly, feeling some tension of the day leave his body.

After a quick peck on the forehead, Logan found himself next to Virgil’s bed. The boy was tangled within a number of blankets all with various textures and patterns. He knelt down beside the bed and stroked Virgil’s bird’s nest of a hairdo.  The father’s heart pounded in his chest as his resisted the urge to lay with Virgil on his chest like they had done when he was a baby. He just wanted Virgil to know he was there, that he was always going to be there.

Logan turned so he sat with his back to the bed. He leaned back so his head was near Virgil’s and could stare up at the ceiling. A large ‘P’ glowed above the Sanders. He may not have been Virgil’s father, but he knew for sure that he was Purple’s.


End file.
